


[PODFIC] Settle, by lorcaswhiskey

by Thimblerig



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: F/M, Identity, Piranhas, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Zhaban/croissants, and a Very Good Dog, cooking as a coping mechanism, illicit pastries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig
Summary: There is no such thing as a former Tal Shiar.During their first year on Earth, Laris and Zhaban try to find their place in a changed world.
Relationships: Laris/Zhaban (Star Trek)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	[PODFIC] Settle, by lorcaswhiskey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lorcaswhisky (aristofranes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aristofranes/gifts), [LizBee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizBee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Settle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785256) by [lorcaswhisky (aristofranes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aristofranes/pseuds/lorcaswhisky). 



"We’re safe here."

Laris snorts.

"All of the Romulans on this vineyard are ex-Tal Shiar. Of course we aren't _safe."_

 _"We_ are the only Romulans on this vineyard."...

* * *

Click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1se4KPicwYu8Ra9IPfaIEke_LDArU-U3Y/view?usp=drivesdk) to stream or download :-) 

* * *

Size: 20.30 MB  
Length: 15:08  
Format: MP3

**Author's Note:**

> Programs Used: Audio Evolution (Mobile); Logopit Plus; Music Editor
> 
> Cover Image: Pixabay stock image
> 
> Music/FX:
> 
> “guitar_theOldCastle.wav” by - https://freesound.org/people/cunningGnome/sounds/4908/ (CC0)


End file.
